Remembrance Forever
by Usagi's Oven
Summary: Poetry based on the many series' of V.C.Andrews and (of course) poetry based on my own series' ...
1. Step in the Sunlight: Dollanganger

Step in the Sunlight

Step in the Sunlight

::::::::::::::

Long, long ago

My grandmother was

Turned crazy like the many after

So to bring the darkness in

Her love for a man

Who thought only of sin

Try as she would

Try as she might

It still brang the shadows into my sight

A stranger sight wouldn't have been

All four of the children

Locked and kept in

Voices to be silent

Kept strangers to light

Oh how we yearned for a face with our might

Grimace so frozen

Melted blue tears

Flowers are blowing

Faded grey through the years

Colour hope yellow

The sun we seldom see

Black is our being

But bring the faith back to me

So now I lose another I love

Sordid revenge

Blossomed in an attic high above

Decked out with diamonds

Dressed in gossamer threads

We escaped to the golden

Yet you still sleep soundly in that bed

So now I leap

I dance I fly

For one day revenge will be mine, all mine

One day of wonder on a cold winters night

Through the pain

Comes a desperate plight

A Nightmarish blaze

My try to dissolve the fight

You come back once more

Hate is renewed

And now you have harmed my children too

Once loved and once hated

Now I forgive you

But a nightmare comes back

Repetitive past

Yet I die happy

At last, at last


	2. The Rocking Chair: My Sweet Audrina

Step in the Sunlight

The Rocking Chair

:::::::::::::::

Fill up the pitcher

Of my sister long ago

Filling up with memories

I guess I shouldn't know

Hatred so vast

From a relative

That should love

Dreaming of nightmares

Looking for love

And oh it tortured me

To be kept from my past

And when I found true love at long last

It started to linger

And that so familiar name

Destroyed me

Devastated me

Now half dead, about to die

Then stuck in a rocker

Screams in the night

I thought I could escape

But know I knew better

Now I stay in the rocker

Forever and ever


	3. Chains and Webs: Heaven

Step in the Sunlight

Chains and Webs

::::::::::::::

Sunlight Shifted

I was lifted

The web so golden

Chains so dark

A mother lost

Killed from afar

I was born

A mistake to be me

Never knowing about the rich life

I was supposed to lead

The web so dark

Chains so golden

Roles are reversed

A daughter lost

Living bold then

Born of secrets

My daughter I now hold

Then I died

She was transported to another world …

:::::::::

Riches, riches forget the pain

Trapped away

Stare at the windowpane

I know to be strong

How to keep sane

Like a mother who now is safely lain

The web is broken

Golden and Dark

Chains are broken

As she dreams from afar


	4. Lullaby: Hush Hush Sweet Charlotte: my o...

Step in the Sunlight

Lullaby

::::::::

I'm not a child anymore

No lullabies

Sweet songs

Your secrets trap me

Into a nightmare of sorts

So now I sit

Stare blankly at dark

Hating you hating me

Hating the person

I'll soon be

Then I look with fear in my heart

On the secret that started the spark

Fire that burned

Turned light to dark

Died for a cause

My parents to blame

I'm not a child anymore

No lullabies

Sweet songs

And now that I die

The secrets will go on and on …

A/N unlike my other poems in Remembrance Forever this is based on my own fic entitled Hush Hush Sweet Charlotte 


	5. Rose Colored Life: On Gossamer Wings: my...

Step in the Sunlight

Rose Colored Life

:::::::::

Sitting I smile silently

In a chair

With no family

Who's to blame?

To whom do I laugh?

To whom do I cry?

I feel as if I'll go daft

Then the love I find here now

Is taken and I am brought here violently

Locked in silence

Starved and Destroyed

Brain is then toyed

My rose colored life is gone

Why, oh why?

And where do I find a resolution

A dream

When for days my voice is but a scream

I dance away

My hunger pains

As the children cry

My rose colored life is gone

Why, oh why?

Crazy laughter I hear in my head

As I sit here among the dead

Oh and tomorrow is the day I dread

Because that's another day I might not be fed

Raw is the pain I dance back to real

Then I escaped

No more can I fly

My rose colored life is gone

Why, oh why?

Now I am back, with the one that I love

But no one believed me

Why should they

She's loved!

The house on the hill

Now goes on in my heart

It haunts the days

As I fall apart

My rose colored life is gone

Why, oh why?

The black colored days

I will remember till the day that I die …

A/N this is based on my own original fanfic, On Gossamer Wings, if you liked this poem, read it! And in case your wondering, this is to be continued tomorrow with a poem based on Dawn …


	6. I Wouldn't Sing This Song: Dawn

I Wouldn't Sing This Song … 

I Wouldn't Sing This Song … 

::::::::

Grandmother if only I did see

If only I didn't see you wrong

I wouldn't sing this song

With a hateful undertone

If only you told me

About the branch that didn't break

If only you did see

You were just like me

If only I did see

If only they were wrong

I would not sing this song

With a sorrows undertone

If only they let me be

If only she was gone

I would not sing this song

With an angers undertone

And why, why did it happen to me?

Why, oh why shouldn't I be free?

Golden hair

I let it fly back

Carry me home, though the night is so black

If only I were free

If only I were wrong

I wouldn't sing this song

With a wistful undertone

So one said he loved me

Why could I believe?

I let come with another

Whose lies weren't all that easy to see

Had a lovely baby

In a dark desolate place

First love came back to save me

His own saving grace

Singing to the wind

Last undertones

Wish I do that my child

Could live in a healthy home

And then of course

My sister dear

Killed the spirit

Gave birth to the fear

As I go home

I wish I could sing with a happy undertone

Wishing in the dark

Bring hope back to me

Please sing it for me …


	7. The Glitter of the Stars: Ruby

I Wouldn't Sing This Song … 

Glitter of the Stars 

::::::::

You were locked for way to long

True love stole from thee

On that one hateful night

But the magic should stay on with me

One was taken

I was left

In a place with love

She was given

All they could

Except the heart above

I hope the glitter in the stars

Could stay here once and forever

As she wished her baby girls

Could be loved like she could never

And I cry at the sight of the full white moon

Because I know that you are there

And I shouldn't see you soon

But then the glitter of the stars

Reminds me who I am

And as I paint the ruby grass

I wish for what I can

I realize that my daughter isn't all that I am

But now I must speak

And do all that I can

So soon the glitter of the stars

Will carry me away

But all I know all I can do

Now and forever is to stay

And then I watch her fall away

She soon learns to love

Though without magic

The glitter of the stars can carry her back above 


	8. Come in With the Tide: Melody

I Wouldn't Sing This Song … 

In With the Tide 

::::::::

Well I was searching

A long time ago

For a heaven to call my own

But with searching

Comes no atmosphere

So I'll swim on over to the shore

I'll come in with the tide

Though it's calm under the waves

Sailing towards the sun

Swimming where it's tame

Navigate the Dark

Take away my pains

I'll tell you a about my life

If I'll hear all yours the same

Though mine could shake

The bottom of the ocean

I'll come in with the tide

Thrash above the waves

Going towards the sun

Then we'll swim back all the same

Leave the only home

I ever had

Just follow the beaten path

Of lies

Come to the strangest place

I ever saw

Come on forward to the shore

I'll come in with the tide

No calmer are the waves

Towards the setting sun

Swim back with me to where we came

If I thought things were bad before

I was wrong as can be

Read the story

Of a girl in fear

Who died in an ocean of tears

Tell me again the story

Of my family

And I'll swim on forward to the shore

Come in with the tide

Swim against the waves

Towards the setting sun

Back to where I came …


	9. Home, Sweet Home: Orphans

I Wouldn't Sing This Song … 

Home Sweet Home 

::::::::

I wish I may

I wish I might

On the nearest star tonight

For a home

That in my sight

Could be considered a place of light

My friends cannot

Live this pain

Though we all survive the same

Runaway

In a blunder

Live near lightning

Within the thunder

Home sweet home

Is all we wish

But little Janet cannot resist

To wish for a mother and a father

Nor Raven can

Wish to go up much farther

And Crystal dear

Cannot wait

For a home for her sake

I myself Brooke

Can wonder

How us girls end up in future

Or toil a dream a wish

For home sweet home

A father

A family

All mixed


	10. I Stand Alone: Wildflowers

I Wouldn't Sing This Song … 

I Stand Alone 

::::::::

Fingers trace a web

A disgusting way to be

I stand alone

Only wishing for normality

Divorce death and Issues

Runaway from me

I stand alone

Only wishing to be free

Free from chains

Or dirty looks

Free from mothers

Pictures cut from books

I wish on freedom

Maybe more on pain

Take it away any way you must

Cut them out

Those looks of lust

Cut away

Shackles and chains

Give me back that fitting name

Hear the stories

One by one

Try to turn the dark to the fun

I stand alone no more

Now we are all four

I stand alone no more

For their stories

All like mine

Can all describe the way I pined

For a life

Normal and sane

I stand alone no more

We now stand together all four

All are one in the same


	11. That Smile Up Above: The Year the Violet...

I Wouldn't Sing This Song … 

That Smile Up Above 

::::::::

The day her smile warmed your face

The day the flowers bloomed

The day the winter opened up

Give birth to newfound gloom

But still that smile up above

Revealed and un-dieing love

For me a person

Sitting below

Quiet like a dove

And your spirit tells me to be happy, accept new love

And the sunshine warms my face

As that smile up above

Now as I grow older

The lilacs bloom and bloom

Separate the dusty sky

Take away the gloom

Roses bloom just as quick

Or so you may assume

But soon the roses wilt

Then the biting winter brought a new surprise

For the flowers

Spinning webs of violet

Have bloomed

And without sun the only way was

That smile up above

A/N this is based on my original V.C.Andrews fic The Year the Violets Bloomed in Winter … Rain and Shooting Stars poetry as well as poetry on other people's fanfics coming soon! 


	12. Woe is Me, Woe is Me!: Rain beware, I ha...

This book was too stupid for a poem  
But I write it anyway 'cause no ones home  
She thinks shes so dark  
When she's so really light  
And when her pants drop again  
I know she can't be too bright  
What a stereotype on an African American child  
Oh but her life is so pained and so wild!  
Woe is me, woe is me!  
Cannot you see  
Something impossible has happened  
My daughter is a creep!  
She sticks up for strangers  
Gets straight A's  
Makes up stories at bandcamp  
And describes all the "babes"  
Her boyfriend is like K. Bacon  
For sure a mental problem  
And she is surely spawned from Satan  
Woe is me, woe is me!  
Cannot you see  
This series was too stupid  
For a fifth book to be!  
  
A/N: I hated the Rain saga, the girls in that series should really get their spines helped, surely they are made of crepe paper and held up with helium seeing as men ruled every corner of their "inn-terr-ess-ting" lives... Shooting Stars and Willow coming ... perhaps something on Little Psychic as well, that's a good story. 


End file.
